This invention relates to foamer nozzles for fluid dispensers, and more particularly to a foamer nozzle assembly having a dual screen establishing at least two turbulence zones for creating foam.
Known trigger sprayers have foam generating devices of various types. Some foamers, while producing a reasonably acceptable foam quality, also introduce a large amount of airborne droplets into the atmosphere producing vapor which may cause severe burning of the nose, mouth and eyes especially when dispensing household cleaning product formulations in small enclosed spaces. Other foamers are known to reduce the amount of airborne particles but do not produce an acceptable foam.
One trigger operated foam generating sprayer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,812. As therein disclosed a foam-forming device includes a wire mesh screen retained in the path of the spray such that substantially all the spray passes through the foam forming device without contact except by the screen.
A foamer nozzle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,717 has a wire mesh screen disc in combination with a turbulence chamber to enhance the foam-producing capabilities of the nozzle.
A foam nozzle assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,106 has a perforated wall in Combination with a foam generating chamber, the wall having arcuately spaced apart diameter ribs and at least two concentric circular ribs defining arcuate partially circular slot segments. The back edges of the diameter ribs and the circular ribs facing into the inner cavity are rounded to provide an irregular curved surface against which spray of liquid can impinge and scatter to mix with air and form foam in the foam generating chamber.
A foam device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,159 has a pair of wire mesh screens in combination with an aspirating chamber, a foam forming cylindrical chamber coaxial with the aspirating chamber, a short expansion chamber, and a third coaxial chamber.
Other non-trigger actuated pump sprayers have foam forming screens for generating foam.